Dionysus, Zeus, Princess Celestia, Apollo,
Dionysus (I Refuse To Call Him Bacchus), Zeus, Princess Celestia (I Refuse To Call Her Iris), Apollo, & Princess Luna (I Refuse To Call Her Morpheus) are characters from fantasia, Dionysus Is The God Of Wine & Parties, Zeus Is The God Of Lightning, Princess Celestia Is A Human Version Of The MLP:FIM Princess Celestia, Apollo Is The God Of The Sun, & Princess Luna Is A Human Version Of The MLP:FIM Princess Luna. Fantasia The Half Mermaid & Merman Horses (I refuse to call them centaurs and centaurettes) & The Half Merboy Goats (i refuse to call them fauns or statyrs) are seen walking and dancing around with big bowls of grapes as if they were having some sort of party that involves grapes, some of the merman horses pour grapes in bigger grape bowls, some of the merboy goats dance in the bigger grape bowls, some of the mermaid horses were throwing pedals, then we see dionysus, Dionysus Was Riding On A Unicorn Donkey (I Refuse To Call Him Jacchus), Dionysus Tries To Sit On A Chair But It Broke & The Half Mermaid & Merman Horses Play With Him, Dionysus Sees And Follows The Purple Black Haired Half Mermaid Horse That Got Lipstick Put Who Flirted With Him, The Half Mermaid Horses were the only party guests left to play with Dionysus, Dionysus Trips On An Orange Blonde Haired Half Mermaid Horse's Tail, causing him to tumble Backwards with a smooch on his face, the smooch ends up right on the donkeycorns cheek, which means that dionysus kissed the donkeycorn, the half mermaid horses who saw dionysus and his donkeycorn kissing Run to them, point their fingers at them and laugh at them, this next scene gives me and the other goanimaters nightmares, the mermaid horses look at a purple storm cloud that appeared out of nowhere and then they left dionysus and the unicorn donkey who not knowing about the stormcloud until a raindrop falls on dionsus's head tried to kiss each other again behind, 3 half mermaid horses hide under a cave after dionysus and the unicorn donkey found out about the storm cloud, 3 merboy goats climb down the wine tub, the blue black haired half merman horse that met the blue blonde haired half mermaid horse takes her under a tree, 3 baby unicorns hide under their pink mommy's back, then Zeus pushes his way from the clouds and shows the terrified citizens below his face, then he tells his minion Hephaestus to make thunder because Hephaestus is the god of thunder, Hephaestus got out his mallet and the uses it to make thunder and then he passes Zeus' lightning bolts, then Zeus threw the bolts down at Dionysus and the donkeycorn, he keeps on doing it until it hit a tree and we can see the mount Olympus creatures running, the girl angels (i refuse to call them cherubs or cupids) rush into a temple and hide, a purple half mermaid horse rescues a baby blue unicorn that is trapped on a rock in the river and then both the half mermaid horse and the baby blue unicorn go to and hide inside a cave where the other half mermaid and merman horses and unicorns (along with the half merboy goats) went to hide from the storm, and an orange half merman horse blows his horn as if he were sending a warning to mount olympous from on top of the cave where the half mermaid and merman horses, the merboy goats and the unicorns are rushing into and keeping out of sight from the storm, then we see the so dear to my heart windcloud try to blow Dionysus and the donkeycorn away, when Dionysus and the donkeycorn hide under the wine tub, the tub is struck by lightning and there was a huge flood of wine, I am glad Zeus went back to sleep and the storm was over because that part when zeus fell asleep and and ended the storm had me and the other goanimaters wake up from our nightmares, the half merman horse who warned the mount olympous citizens to hide in the cave he told them to hide in with his horn blows his horn again this time as if he were telling the mount olympous citizens to come out, The Mount Olympous Citizens Come Out, Princess Celestia Makes A Rainbow On Mount Olympous For The merboy goats, Unicorns, girl angels, & Baby Flying Horses (i refuse to call the baby flying horses and their parents pegasus or pegasi) Play In, Dionysus Kills Princess Celestia By Drinking Her, The Mount Olympous Citizens Wave Goodbye To Apollo & Watch Him Lower The Sun, & Princess Luna Makes The Night So Everyone Can Go To Sleep. Goanimate Dionysus Gives Bad Users Bad Wine When They Do Something Bad, Zeus Is A Troublemaker The Baby Show Characters & Disney Princesses Hired To Kill Their Haters By Throwing Lightning Bolts At Them, Princess Celestia Is The Sister Of The MLP:FIM Princess Celestia, Apollo Gives Bad Users Sunburns When They Do Something Bad, & Princess Luna Is The Sister Of The MLP:FIM Princess Luna. Category:Fictional Gods Category:Disney Characters Category:Gods Category:Troublemakers Category:Only active at night